No, This Isn't Happening
by xXxDarkHeartxXx
Summary: Buttercup is pregnant and is trying to find a way to tell everyone. How will she tell Butch? How will she tell her family? Find out! Original pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my first fic here I hope you enjoy it if you have any tips I would love to hear them.**

Buttercup's POV

I stared blankly at what is currently in my hands. A positive sign blurring my vision. How is this possible? We took every precaution we could. Well at least I think we did.

How am I going to confront everyone with this kind of news? How will Butch take it? Would he leave me? I'm only sixteen what will I do?

I put the stick in the trash bin and take it out. While I'm out there I see three people I'm not ready to confront yet. The RowdyRuff Boys. Shit, shit, shit what am I going to do?

It wouldn't be weird to just fly to my bedroom through the window would it?

I'm willing to take that chance. So I take off before any of them say a thing.

Butch's POV

My bros and I wanted to go to the girls house for a surprise visit. When we got there I saw Butterbabe closing the bin to the trash.

She stood there shocked for a moment before flying off probably to her room.

All of us stood there wide eyed for a moment until Brick broke the silence. 'What just happened?" "I have no idea." Boomer and I replied.

"You should check that out then." Brick said. "Of course I'm going to." I snapped back. "Okay, then can we go now?" Boomer asked. We nodded and went to the front door. Boomer rang the doorbell we waited about five seconds until Blossom opened the door.

"Oh, hi guys." she said and let us inside.

She gave a quick kiss to Brick and said, "I'll go get the other two." We nod and she went upstairs.

Blossom's POV

How nice that they stopped by for a visit. I thought to myself. I went to Bubbles' room first. I knocked on the door and heard a "Come in!" On the other side.

I opened the door and saw Bubbles drawing a picture of a bunny. "Hey, Bubbles the boys are here." I tell her. "Really? Yay!" she said.

"Wheres Buttercup?" she asked. "In her room probably." I answer. "Well, lets go get her." she said and skipped out the room and me following close behind.

Bubbles knocked on Buttercup's door. "Go away!" Buttercup answered.

"Buttercup its us. Come on open the door." I say. She always locks her door. "I said go away!" she shouted back.

"Come on! You don't want to keep your boyfriend waiting do you?" Bubbles asked. "I'm not in the mood to see anyone." Buttercup said.

"Well, what do we tell him then?" Bubbles asked completely annoyed of how she's acting.

"No, they came for a visit Buttercup get out now!" I fired back.

"Make me!" she shouted back. "Buttercup, is everything okay?" Bubbles asked sounding worried.

"Everything is fine! Tell him I'm not in the mood." she shouted. "Fine!" Bubbles and I shouted at the same time and walked off.

**Well there's the first chapter tell me if I should continue. R and R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I want to give thanks to the people who reviewed Lys Dis, Fancyunicorn, Pink Powerpuff Blossom, and bcxbutch forever. So here is chapter two!**

Bubbles's POV

Blossom and I walked downstairs. I saw Boomer and jumped into his arms. "Hi Boomie!" I greeted him. "Hey Bubs." he said back.

I got out of his arms and looked at the other two. "Hi guys." I say to them. "Hey." they both replied.

"Sorry, Butch Buttercup is in a crappy mood right now." Blossom told Butch.

"Yeah, we were outside and saw Buttercup there throwing away some trash then saw us and stood there shocked for a second before flying off. Boomer said and the other boys nodded.

"She must be mad at one of you." I said. All of us turned to face Butch."I usually am but not this time." he says putting his hands up. Hmm...

Buttercup's POV

After my sisters left I couldn't help myself and broke down. "No, this isn't happening." I keep saying to myself quietly. Silent tears slid down my face at a slow pace.

Why me? Only once, took all precautions and BAM! I end up pregnant. It's not that I don't want kids it's just that I'm not ready. I'm still in school had plans. but haven't thought of kids yet.

I need to calm down. I got up from the corner of my room and went to my bathroom. I washed my face and made sure that no signs were left that I have been crying were still there.

I brushed out my hair then went downstairs. I saw that my sisters and the Ruffs were in deep discussion. "Hey guys. I say climbing down the last step.

"Hey babe." Butch says giving me a kiss on the cheek.

He wrapped his arms around my waist I tensed up a bit at his touch._'Get a grip Buttercup!'_ I thought to myself.

Butch gave me a curios look as I made myself calm down.

I started feeling sick to my stomach, and got out of Butch's arms and rushed upstairs.

As I made my way to my bathroom I didn't even bother to close any of the doors.

When I was done puking I turned around to see Butch standing at the doorway of the bathroom. _'Crap'._ The only thing running through my head.

Butch's POV

When Buttercup ran upstairs all of us had a questioning face.

"I'll go check on her." I say before going upstairs. I went to her room and saw the bathroom light on.

I stood there watching her puke. When she was finally done she turned around and saw me standing there. She went wide eyed for a moment before they adjusted back.

"Buttercup, are you okay?" I ask. I'm sure I had a worried look on my face.

She stared at me for a second before looking away shutting her eyes tight.

"Buttercup, please? Just talk to me." I say knowing something is wrong with her.

She faced me and said, "Butch, I'm..."

**Done! I hoped you like it so far. Don't forget to R and R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I'm back with another chapter! I thought that this story was going to be a total bust but I guess I was wrong! Thanks to, Fancyunicorn, derekjohnd999, Lys Dis, and Pink Powerpuff Blossom! (PS I know I'm a terrible person to leave it with a cliff hanger!) Well here's chapter three.**

Butch's POV

"Butch I'm..." she stopped for a second looking lost for words.

"You know you can trust me right?" I ask while I walk towards her wrapping my arms around her.

She nodded her head slowly while looking up at me. "Butch I'm pregnant." she says then looks away quickly. _'What?' _I thought in my head.

"But, how?" I ask. "I don't know." she says tearing up. "I am the dad right?" I ask. She looks up at me with disbelief.

I should think before I talk...

Brick's POV

After Butch left we just stood there for a moment.

"Well, what should we do now?" Blossom asked.

"I'm going to go prepare lunch. Want to help me Boomer?" Bubbles said.

"Sure!" Boomer says. Then they both headed to the kitchen.

"How long do you think they'll be up there?" Blossom asked me.

"I don't know it depends." I say and she just nods her head.

"Well what sh-" I start but got interrupted.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?! YOU KNOW WHAT?! NO! I'M OUTTA HERE!" I heard a very pissed Buttercup say.

What did my idiot brother do this time?

Blossom's POV

I see Bubbles and Boomer rush out the kitchen.

"What's going on!?" they both exclaim.

Then we see a very pissed Buttercup walk down the stairs.

She just looked straight ahead without glancing a look at any of us before walking out the door.

What the hell did Butch do?

**Done! So, what do you think of this story so far? I'll update soon! Don't forget to R and R! The more reviews the more chapters! I promise! Until then!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I'm back with another chapter! I want to tell you now that I may not be able to update until Monday. Thanks for the reviews, derekjohnd999, Pink Powerpuff Blossom, and Lys Dis! (All of your guy's reviews made me laugh! It made my day!) Well here's chapter four.**

Boomer's POV

Everything was just fine Bubbles and I were making lunch for everyone. Everything fine. Then BAM! We hear Buttercup pissed off.

Bubbles and I rush out of the kitchen. "What's going on!?" we screamed simultaneously.

After that was said we saw Buttercup come down the stairs looking mad as hell.

She just went out the door without looking or saying a thing to us.

"Wait!" Butch shouted at the top of the stairs. "Damn! I missed her." he continued. We just stared at him with a 'you better tell us what happened look.'

Butch's POV

Damn it! I didn't mean it like that. Because I thought we took precaution. So, how was I supposed to know?

I'm currently at the top of the stairs then I looked down to see the reds and the blues. They all had 'you better tell us what happened' look on their faces.

I sighed and walked down the stairs. None of them looked away from me.

"What did you do?" They all asked at the same time.

"I screwed up big time." I answer. "About..." they said.

"I'd rather have her tell you. She may not want you to know and this time she'll fucking kill me." I reply.

They stared blankly at me with a face that says 'are you fucking serious?'

"Whatever." they say. Bubbles and Boomer went to the kitchen and Blossom and Brick went upstairs leaving me alone.

I left to go find Buttercup to explain myself.

Buttercup's POV

_'How could he say that?' _I thought while walking around town. _'Does he think I'm a slut or something?' _I kept thinking to myself.

I made my way to the park and sat down on a bench. I saw little kids running around the park playing tag or on the monkey bars.

I also saw a lady take her baby out of his stroller on a different bench and started tickling him.

The baby's laughter ringing through my ears. I let a tear fall when I saw the dad come up behind them and gave a kiss on the cheek to his wife and one on top of the little boy's forehead.

I quickly wiped away the tear and looked away from their beautiful family.

I want Butch and I to be like that when the baby comes. I thought about what happened at my house. I'm starting to think that Butch didn't mean it like that.

But, I would never do that to him go off with some other guy.

I love him to much to do that to him. Even if he does do stupid things time to time. But he knows how far the limits are.

I get up from the bench and started walking on the sidewalk in the park.

I stopped at the wishing well and got a coin out and threw it in. I made my wish then heard a voice.

"So, what ya wish for?"

I turned around quickly and saw Butch a few feet away.

"None of your business." I say casually.

"Why?Oh, I know, because if you tell someone it won't come true." he says. "Sure. You can believe that." I say.

"Okay, to the point look, Buttercup I didn't mean it like that I swear. It's just that I didn't think about what I said please forgive me." he says with a pleading look on his face.

I rolled my eyes before I said, "Butch, I should be the one asking for forgiveness. I know you didn't mean it that way. It's just that anger bubbled up inside me that I couldn't control it. So, I'm sorry." After that was said I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

I grabbed his face with my hands and placed my lips gently on his. He was confused for a moment until he pulled me closer to him while I was running my hands through his hair.

Our lips moved together until we finally needed air.

"I love you." we both said at the same time.

**Done! I think it was cute that I gave Buttercup a mommy moment don't you? Well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I'll update on Monday. So, R and R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! I'm back and with another chapter. I only got one review so thanks Pink Powerpuff Blossom! Now on with chapter 5!**

Butch's POV

Buttercup and I decided to go get some ice cream. While we were walking I asked, "Are you going to tell the others? She looked up at me and shrugged

"I don't know. Blossom will be mad at me and lecture me, and Bubbles will be buying alot of baby clothes." she said.

"Well, we have to tell them at some point." I say.

"I don't know how Blossom, Bubbles, your brothers, and..." she stopped and her eyes went wide.

"And..." I say wondering who is the last person.

"The Professor! I forgot about him! How am I going to tell him?" she says freaking out.

The truth is I forgot about him to.

Shit...

Buttercup's POV

Oh. My. Gosh. How could I forget about the Professor? My creator. My dad.

Would he kick me out? Would he disown me? Thoughts like that running through my head.

"It's okay. We'll find a way to tell everyone. I'll be there every step of the way." Butch tells me.

We continued to walk to the ice cream parlor. Butch holding my hand every step of the way.

We finally made it and we both ordered a chocolate ice cream. We sat down at a booth one of us on either side.

I started to daze off a bit trying to find a way to tell everyone.

My hand was resting on the table then I felt a hand on my hand.

I look up to see Butch staring at me.

"It'll be okay Buttercup I promise." he says. I just hope he's right.

Bubbles's POV

Boomer and I finally finished making lunch. We made everyone's favorite sandwich.

"Blossom! Brick! Lunch is ready!" Boomer calls out to them.

"Coming!" Blossom says. "Be right there!" Brick says shortly after.

A couple seconds later they both came down.

"What's for lunch?" Brick asks.

"Everybody's favorite sandwiches." I answer.

"Alright." he says. "Should we wait for Buttercup and Butch?" Boomer asked.

"Nah. We'll let them handle their business. Besides I'm starving." Brick answers.

Boomer nods and I grab Butch's and Buttercup's sandwich and put them in the fridge.

"Let's eat!" Brick says and grabs his sandwich and sits at the table.

The rest of us just grab our sandwich and join him.

I just hope Buttercup's okay.

**Done! I won't be able to update as much now that school is starting so I say I'll update once a week. Well, that's all I got R and R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, I'm in a crappy mood right now. (Which will be explained at the bottom of this chapter.) So, I don't know how this chapter will be. Thank you Pink Powerpuff Blossom for your review. On with the chapter.**

Buttercup's POV

Butch and I were walking back to my house. He was holding my hand. Everything's better when he's around... sometimes

He can make things better if he's careful with his words that is.

We finally made back to the house. I took a big breath before Butch opened the door and let me inside and him following.

The reds and blues were in the living room watching a movie and eating popcorn.

They turned around and Boomer paused the movie.

That's when Bubbles decided to run up to me. "Buttercup! I was so worried you looked so mad, but at least your here and okay!" Bubbles said and squeezed to the point that I can't breath.

"Bubbles! Air!" I said. She looked up at me then let go.

"Sorry." she said.

"It's all good I'm not dead." I say.

Then leader girl walked up to me. "Buttercup, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." I say before walking to the popcorn bowl and putting one in my mouth.

"Then why were you so mad?" Blossom asks.

"A little misunderstanding." I say.

"Over..." she says pushing the limits.

"Nothing!" I say getting annoyed.

"Well, it sure didn't seem like nothing before you left!" she says still trying.

Everyone else was just staring at us.

"I told you it was just a misunderstanding!" I yelled back.

"Fine! Then I'll just ask Butch!" we turned to Butch.

I gave him a glare saying 'say something I'll hurt you!'

"Don't get me into this!" he says putting his hands up.

Blossom glared at him before turning back to me, "Why won't you tell me?!" she says.

"Blossom, calm down." Bubbles says stepping in and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Why? Why can't she tell us?" she says turning to Bubbles.

"I don't know. But calm down." she answers back to her.

She's so complicated. But I know I'm more complicated right now.

Blossom's POV

Why can't she tell us? I'm just worried for her. Can't she see that? Sisters tell sisters everything.

"Buttercup. You know you can trust us. Just please tell us." I say pleadingly lowering my voice.

It looked like anger was bubbling inside her. I pushed it to far.

"You want to know so bad?! Here! I'm pregnant. Happy?" she says raising her voice all of us went wide eyed.

It looked like she progressed what she said in her mind.

"Shit!" she screeches before going upstairs. I heard her slam the door .

Bubbles's POV

All of our faces were in shock after Buttercup's outburst.

I turned my head to Butch before asking, "Is that why she was mad?" I asked him.

"No." he says.

"Then what was it?" I asked relieved that it wasn't because she was pregnant.

"Because I asked if I was the dad and she took the wrong way." he answered.

"Oh," is all I can say.

I looked at the other three still shocked.

"What the fuck Butch!" Brick shouts getting out of his shocked faze.

"Okay, Brick. i know your mad and I take full responsibility." he says. I quickly went to 'Aww~' mode. He takes full responsibility.

That's when Blossom ruined the moment and tackled him to the ground, and started yelling profanities.

Like, 'How can you do that to my sister?!' or 'I would snap your neck but you need to help her through this!'

First Brick tried to get her off of him. He was struggling so I went over and so did Boomer. It took the three of us to get her off him.

After she was finally off Butch got up.

"Look, Blossom you have every right to be mad at me." he says

"LIKE HELL I AM!" she shouts at him. That was my breaking point.

"BLOSSOM! CALM THE FUCK DOWN! HE'S NOT THE ONLY ONE TO BLAME HERE!" I shout. I'm sure Buttercup didn't hear me probably thinking about what happened minutes ago.

She took big breaths before she nodded signalling us that we can let go of her now.

"I'm sorry Butch." she says.

"I should be sorry also." he says.

"Boomer, why haven't you said a word? What are you thinking about?" I asked him.

"Just wondering how things will be later on." he answered.

That a brought a smile on my face.

**Done! Here's the reason I'm in a crappy mood. So, Cartoon Network are making a special of the Powerpuff Girls. I feel like the last person on Earth figuring this out now since it comes out on September 13, 2013. Also they have rebooted them so they look nothing alike like they used to. Like, Bubbles hair isn't yellow it's bleached. They're saying it's just going to be a movie. I hope they don't turn it into a show. I really want to see how the RRB's will look like because of how the girls look like. I was excited because I saw a pic of them and you can only see their eyes that look like the old version. So I thought they were making them looking the same so I click on the site and it showed before and after. I personally like before because they look really different. Anyways I would love to hear what you think about this because I personally don't like it. Please R and R.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! I'm so sorry for the wait but now I'm back. Thank you Mystery99, Pink Powerpuff Blossom, and MRS. SLENDERMAN (I didn't understand your review though... oh well.) On with the chapter!**

Buttercup's POV

I cannot believe what just happened down there. The only person left to tell is the Professor.

That or my sisters will tell him. A lot can happen in one day.

Then there's school to deal with. Great.

This is one of those moments I want to be home schooled.

Right now I'm pacing back and forth in my room.

I flopped down on my bed and put my face in one of the pillows.

I feel tears threatening to fall, but they won't. I can't go on crying not anymore. I'm the tough one.

'Knock knock knock.' suddenly came from the door.

"What?" I ask my face still in the pillow.

"Buttercup, can we come in?" Blossom asked on the other side of the door.

I didn't answer.

"Please? Buttercup. Come on open the door." Blossom urged.

I lazily got up from my bed and went to the door unlocking it and opening it.

As soon as I did Blossom and Bubbles engulfed me in a hug.

Behind them were the RRBs.

"We'll give you guys a moment." Brick says closing the door.

"How do you feel about all of this?" Bubbles asked me.

"I... I don't know." I say honestly.

"It'll be okay we'll be there for you." she said back to me.

"Yeah, so will the boys and the Professor." Blossom adds reminding me that I still have to tell him.

"But, I haven't told him yet. How will he react by that?" I say suddenly worried about how the Professor would react.

"I'm sure he'll help you." Bubbles says

I just hope she's right.

Butch's POV

I wonder how she's holding up in there...

"Earth to Butch! Can you hear me?" Boomer says snapping me out of my thoughts.

"I can, but I rather not to." I say and he just frowns at me.

At the moment we are in the living room doing absolutely nothing except I'm letting my mind wander off.

Coming to think of it I will have a mini Buttercup running around or a mini me. Yeah that'd be cool, and if we have a little girl she'll be as beautiful as Buttercup. Or if it's a boy he'll be tough. Not trying to brag or anything, but he'll have good looks to.

"Dude! Stop zoning out!" Brick yells at me.

"Well, if you were going to be a father you'd be zoning out to!" I yell back at him. He just rolls his eyes.

Then the girls came down the stairs.

Well, at least they're not mad. Buttercup came to me and wrapped her arms around one of mine, and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

The other two just went with my brothers.

That's when the phone started to ring.

'RING,RIN-'

"Hello?" Blossom said as she answered the phone. She paused for a moment before saying, "Oh, hi Professor. How are you?" she said and another pause.

"Okay, I'll tell the ." she says and hangs up.

"The Professor will be gone for a science convention. He'll be back in two weeks." she says.

"So many things in one day." Buttercup mumbles still holding onto my arm.

Blossom's POV

Hmm... if the Professor is gone for two weeks Buttercup will have some time to tell him. I'm sure that'd she want to tell him in person.

I just know everything will turn out fine at the end.

I turned to the clock in the kitchen and notice it's already ten o'clock.

I guess Brick noticed to.

"Well, we better get on our way I'll see you tomorrow." he says and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay, bye Bubbles." Boomer says to my blue sister.

"Bye Boomer." she says and hugs him and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

The greens said their goodbyes and the boys headed out the door.

"This is exciting! Buttercup is going to have a baby and I'll dress him or her up!" Bubbles started gushing.

"Hold it! If this kid is going to be like me they won't like dress up." Buttercup says. She has a point.

Bubbles just pouts.

"Well, I'm going to bed goodnight guys." Buttercup says climbing up the stairs.

"Yeah, we should go to sleep to." I say. Bubbles nods her head and we started to go to our rooms.

"Goodnight." we all said before going into our rooms.

**Done! So,I put a poll on my profile for this story so go check it out and vote. Also R and R!**


End file.
